


Glass Houses

by Soraya (soraya2004), soraya2004



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie tries to get under Nathanial's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Houses

Leaning against the doorframe, Eddie couldn't help smiling at the sight in front of him. Nathanial was bent over his desk, head buried in his latest report, with those delicate half-shell glasses perched on the end of his nose. It never ceased to amaze him how a man that concerned with maintaining his powerful image would choose to wear a pair of glasses that were . . . well, frankly, so damn *cute*.

And, God, did Nathanial look cute, not to mention handsome, and sexy, and so fucking perfect. His boss was everything he'd never even realized he wanted. And, Eddie was so far gone it was becoming embarrassing. He could spend hours staring at the man; he did in fact spend hours watching Nathanial whenever he got the chance, having long since crossed that line between attraction and mild obsession. Maybe one day he would--

"Detective Arlette, is there a reason you're loitering outside my office?" Nathanial asked all of a sudden.

Eddie flinched visibly. Nathanial didn't look up, hadn't given any indication he'd known he was being watched, still Eddie realized he should have known better. Nathanial was *always* two steps ahead of everyone else; it was just one of the many traits that made him such a driving force within Scotland Yard. Now, because of a moment of carelessness, that razor sharp mind was focused on him.

"Detective?" Nathanial asked again, his tone betraying his impatience.

Eddie chose not to answer him.

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably, long enough for Nathanial to start scowling and muttering under his breath. When, eventually, he did look up, Eddie met that scowl with a cocky grin.

"Well, what is it?" Nathanial snapped. He was almost bristling with annoyance.

So, Eddie let his grin grow even wider and even more annoying. "Oh, nothing, sir," he replied casually. Taking a step forward, he crossed the threshold into Nathanial's office. "Actually, I was just admiring your glasses."

Those dark eyes glaring at him narrowed with suspicion. "You were admiring my reading glasses," Nathanial repeated coldly.

"Yes."

"Do I even want to know why?"

By the time Eddie reached Nathanial's desk, he felt a lot more in control of the situation. Leaning forward, he placed both hands on the desk, bringing his face mere inches from Nathanial's. "Well, they *are* kinda cute for men's glasses," he whispered.

Immediately, Nathanial ripped them off.

"I guess I never would have had you pegged as that kind of guy," Eddie continued, enjoying himself immensely. Nothing made his day like winding up Nathanial and things only got better when Nathanial leapt to his feet, practically radiating his fury.

"And exactly what kind of *person* would that be, Detective Arlette?"

"One who's not afraid to get in touch with his feminine side," he replied.

Nathanial slammed the glasses down onto his desk.

"Careful, sir, they look delicate!" Eddie warned him. A minute passed, during which he imagined he could see the smoke rising from Nathanial's ears. Then--

"Get. Out."

The words were barely audible, gritted out as they were through clenched teeth. Still, Eddie heard them loud and clear. He decided to push just a little more. "But, sir-- "

"NOW!" Nathanial yelled.

With a sloppy salute and a smile, Eddie turned and walked out of the office. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder just in time to see Nathanial tug sharply on the hem of his waistcoat as he struggled to compose himself. The feeling of satisfaction that gave him never got old. He loved getting under Nathanial's skin, loved peeling back that oh-so-proper British exterior to rattle the man beneath. After nearly a year at Scotland Yard, it was the only way he'd found make Nathanial really notice him, other than screwing up a case, which he wasn't prepared to do on purpose.

Sighing, Eddie leant against the wall and he closed his eyes. In his mind, he could still see the image of Nathanial's scowling face, with those dark eyes sparking with irritation. He knew that night the image would follow him to bed, as it did most nights, where in his dreams Nathanial's anger would be replaced by a different kind of heat.

One day, Eddie promised himself he would get the real thing.

The End.  



End file.
